


Against the Wall

by nicholas_de_vilance



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Submission, bottom!cougar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholas_de_vilance/pseuds/nicholas_de_vilance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar, Jensen, a wall.  And of course, Jensen's dirty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme on LJ ages ago.

Cougar hit the wall with a low thump, no other sound until Jensen had crowded against him, forcing him harder into the cracked plaster. His hands came up, bracing himself as his lover pressed the hard line of his cock against the sniper’s ass.

            “Spread your legs,” Jensen demanded, voice rough and thick, like hot fudge. It went flowed like shivers over Cougar’s shoulder, down his back and sides and into his dick. When he failed to hold back his groan, the tech chuckled against his neck. “Things I could do to you, Cougs, you have no idea. Just wanna strip you, tie you down and fuck you for hours. God, I want to make you scream; make up for all the things you don’t say.”

            One of Jensen’s hands slid up the nape of Cougar’s neck into his hair and the other snaked around to undo his pants with nimble fingers. “Right now, though,” he mused, sex-soft tone tickling and running quivers down the sniper’s spine, “right now, I think I just hold you here, shoved against the wall, fuck you hard and fast, like you couldn’t stop me if you wanted to.”

            Curling his fingers into fists, Cougar bucked down into the insistent grip on his cock.

            “Want that?”

            “Sí,” Cougar hissed on a strained breath.

            His pants fell down over his slim hips and Jensen roughly tugged them out of the way with a foot. Then, he reached around Cougar’s front and dragged his thighs apart. Even as he continued his litany of filth into his lover’s ear, he nipped and licked playfully over Cougar’s neck and shoulder. “Keep ’em spread,” he snapped, undoing his jeans. Unceremoniously, he spit into his hand and caressed his sizeable erection. “You ready?”

            Before Cougar could even try to answer, Jensen was shoving his face into the wall and pressing steadily into him. The sniper’s breaths came out in hoarse, quiet pants, and he scrambled against the crumbling plaster for purchase as Jensen’s thrusts grew more and more intense. Harsh fingers gripped his hips, holding him still like the fist latched in his hair did. A light whimper forced its way out of his throat when Jensen hit that spot inside him; he saw fireworks like the fucking Fourth of July.

            “That’s it, take it,” Jensen was mumbling, “take my cock in that greedy, little hole. Love to fuck you like this, love to see you like this, all hot and open for me. Yeah, Cougs, yeah. Oh…oh _fuck!_ ” He came hot and wet and sagged heavily against Cougar’s back.

            They stayed like that for a while, joined and sweating and gasping against the wall. When eventually Cougar reached down for his cock to finish himself off, Jensen grabbed his wrist and held him still. “I’m not done with you yet,” he hissed coyly with a sharp bite on Cougar’s shoulder blade.


End file.
